


Little Spider Brother

by Wayward_Spider



Series: The Hidden Winchester [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Mute Peter Parker, Older Siblings Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Spider/pseuds/Wayward_Spider
Summary: Peter learns that Richard Parker was not his biological father. Instead his real father was a man named John Winchester.





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural or Spider-man.

“-kid has no one left,” officer one says, glancing over at Peter who is sitting in a chair.

“Poor kid,” officer two responds.

Peter ignores their pitying stares and instead chooses to look at his hands. His hands, covered in dry blood from his aunts death. All he feels is a numbness inside.

Then a phone chimes and officer two looks at the text he just received. “Listen, I had some people look around and see if they could find any relative. It came up with one relative.” At this, Peter gets confused. Ben and May never mentioned another relative. 

“Hey, kid” the second officer begins. “We found out that your biological dad is still alive.”

“But… my dads dead,” Peter questions, getting more confused by the moment.

“I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this. In your mothers Will it says that Richard Parker is not your actual father. It says that incase Richard, your aunt and uncle, or herself couldn't take care of you, John Winchester, your biological father, is to gain custody over you,” the second officer says, carefully. “I'm sorry you have to find out this way, Peter.”

A mixture of emotions flash through Peter the moment he hears those words. Anger that no one told him. Sadness that his biological father didn’t want him. Curiosity, wondering what is biological father is like.

“We have people locating your father right this second, Peter,” the first officer says. 

“I’ll take you to your apartment to pack a bag for the night, okay?” the second officer asks after seeing Peter yawn for the third time. Peter nods.

Grabbing his coat, he follows the officer to his car.

**Time Skip**

When they get to the apartment, he heads straight for his room to pack a bag of clothes, while the officer waits for him by the door.

Glancing around his room, memories start to flash by. The time he lost his first tooth. The first ever robot he build. Building legos with his uncle.

Shaking his head, Peter goes around the room grabbing clothes and a few personal possessions like his favorite book, a necklace his mother gave him when he turned four, and a picture of Peter with both his parents and his uncle and aunt.

Sighing, he takes one last look around his childhood bedroom and all the memories had had. Shutting the door, Peter heads back towards the officer.

“Got everything?” the officer questions. Peter responds with a nod.

“Great, i’ll take you over to the foster home now.” With that Peter and the officer leave the apartment.

  
  
  


** _Singer Salvage_ **

Bobby was sitting on his couch, a cold beer in hand and old text book in lap, when the phone starts to ring.

Growling, Bobby sets down his stuff and heads toward the phones thinking,  _ “This better be good. _

“Hello,” Bobby says.

“Hi, is this Bobby Singer?” the female voice on the other side of the phone asks. 

“Depends on who's asking.”

“Im Marabella, I work with Child Protective Service.”

“I don't have any kids. You have the wrong number,” Bobby growles, preparing to end the call, but stops when Marabella starts shouting.

“Wait, Mr.Singer. It's not you that were looking for. We only called you because we can’t reach John Winchester.”

At this, Bobby freezes. Years ago a drunk John called and said that he was having another kid. He had made Bobby swear to never tell anyone. Bobby never did. The only reason he never did, was he didn’t want the poor kid getting dragged into the life Sam and Dean had. He did feel guilty not telling them.

“Mr.Singer are you still there?” Marabella questions.

“Yeah, I am. And its Bobby,” he replies.

“Well, Bobby, we were wondering if you could contact John Winchester for us.”

“Why? Cant the kid just stay with some other relative. Like an aunt or uncle.”

“Unforntally, his uncle died a few years back and his aunt was recently murdered.”

“How did they die?” Bobby asks.

“The uncle was shot in front of the kid and his aunt was murdered,” Marabella says, pity evident in her voice.

“Poor kid. But what happened to his parents,” Bobby questions, feeling like something is off.

“Peters biological mother and adoptive father died back in 2005 from a house fire when he was four,” she answers. “Now, do you think you can contact John Winchester for us?”

“I'm sorry to say this, but he died a few years ago.”

“Oh. That's so terrible. Poor kid lost everything,” Marabella says sounding sad. “Thanks for your time, Mr. Singer. I'm sorry for bothering you.”

“Wait, what's going to happen to the kid?”

“He’ll probably end up in foster care, due to not having any living relatives.” As she's about to end the call, Bobby calls out.

“Wait, John Winchester had two other sons. They can probably take the kid in,” Bobby rushes out, slightly regretting what he just said.  _ “I'm definitely going to have a lot of explaining to do, but the boys cares about family. And something is definitely after that kid,”  _ Bobby thinks.

“That would be great. When can they meet us?” Marabella asks, sounding happy at the news.

“Um, I call them. Where do you want to meet up with them?”

“They can come to are building in New York.”

“Ok, i’ll tell them and they should be there in a couple of days.”

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Singer. Have a good day.” 

With that the line goes dead.  _ “Balls, what did you get yourself into, Bobby. Your going to need a drink for this.” _

With that Bobby goes to call the boys.

** _Queens, New York._ **

“Hello Peter, i'm your social worker and my names Marabella,” the lady in front of Peter says.

Peter gives a nod to acknowledge that he heard.

“So, we managed to get in contact with one of John's friends. Sadly he died a few years ago,” Marabella says. “But, we found out you have two older brothers who can possibly take you in.”

At those words, Peter gets upset that he can never meet his biological father, happy to learn that he has two brothers, then fear.  _ “If they end up with me in their life, they’ll probably die or worse. Everyone that knows me ends up dead,”  _ Peter thinks sadily.

“I need to go for a moment, i’ll be right around the corner, okay?” she asks. After receiving a nod from Pete, she stands up, gives Peter a smile, and leaves.

  
  


_ “I need to get out of here. If I leave they can be spared from destruction,”  _ Peter thinks, remembering what happens to people who get close to him. 

Giving a nod, he makes up his mind. Grabbing his bag, Peter makes his way towards the doors to spare his brothers from the pain he’s lived through. 

Little did he know, that those two brothers would be worried when they learn that he’s missing.


	2. We have a what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam learn about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the second chapter is here.
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention this last time, but Peter has already been bitten by the spider and he has some control over them.

** _Winchester Brothers, Location: Ohio_ **

“-and don’t forget the pie,” Dean calls out as Sam heads towards the grocery store.

“Fine,” Sam answers, rolling his eyes at Deans love for pie. “Just go get are stuff from the motel.”

Chuckling, Dean pulls out of the parking and starts the drive to the motel they had been staying at. 

The brothers had just finished a hunt and were planning to head to Bobby's place for a break.

Arriving at the motel, Dean goes around the room collecting their stuff and loading into the car. After checking out, he heads back to the grocery store to pick up Sam.

Pulling into the parking lot, he sees Sam standing by the door with a few bags of food. 

“Where's the pie?” Dean ask eagerly as Sam gets into the car. Laughing, Sam pulls out an apple pie. “Gimme.”

“Dean, you can’t drive and eat pie at the same time.”

Huffing, Dean responds, “Fine, well stop somewhere.”

Ten minutes later the Impala is pulling into the parking lot of a small park near a river.

“Now, gimme the pie,” Dean says, snatching the pie from Sam, who chuckles at Deans antics.

“Fine. But you need to-” Sam starts, only to be interrupted by Deans phone ringing.

Putting down the pie, Dean grabs his phone to see who it is. “Hey, Bobby.” 

“Hey, Dean. Is Sam there?” Bobby questions.

“Um, yeah. Why?” Dean asks, sensing something is wrong by Bobby's tone.

“Put the phone on speaker.”

“Ok, Bobby your on speaker now,” Dean says after turning hitting the speaker button.

“Hey Bobby,” Sam calls out.

“Hey Sam,” Bobby responds. “How do I tell you this?” they hear Bobby mumble over the phone.

“Tell us what, Bobby? What's wrong?” Dean questions, starting to get worried.

“You guys have another brother.”

“Wh-What? How?” Sam questions, confused.

“Who told you? They could be tricking you,” Dean growls out, figuring that someone is trying to set a trap for them.

“Its not a trick, Dean. I always knew about the kid,” Bobby says, sounding tired.

“Yo-You knew and didn’t tell us?” Sam question feeling a bit betrayed.

“I wanted to, but the kids mother made me and John promise not to,” Bobby states. 

“Can you explain how it happened?” Dean question, growing impatient and wanting to know the story.

“Back in 2000 John went to a bar after a long hunt. He got drunk and met Mary Fitzpatrick, who grew up in a hunter family. She had just come from a fight with her fiancé. They started talking about hunting and then the kid happened,” Bobby says.

“She started searching for John when she found out she was pregnant with his kid. When she found him, he was at my place getting ready for another hunt,” Bobby explains. She made us promise not to tell anyone because she wanted to get out of hunting and have a normal life with her kid and fiancé.”

“Did the kid ever meet Dad,” Sam questions after a few moments of silence.

“No, the kid never even knew that John was his real father. Mary didn’t want him in the kids life.”

“Ok. But why are we finding out about this now?” Dean asks, sensing that Bobby is hiding something.

“CPS called today looking for John. Apparently the kids aunt died a few days ago.”

“Bobby, what did you do?” Dean says, knowing where this is leading to.

They could hear Bobby sighing of the phone and that just confirmed Dean suspicion even more. “I may have said you two could possibly take him in when the found out John was dead.”

“Bobby! Why would you do that? You know how screwed up are lives are,” Dean shouts.

“Yeah, Bobby. Remember what happened last time.” They all know what Sams talking about, but no one wants to talk about it.

“Don’t ‘Bobby’ me, ya idjits. You know I wouldn’t suggest it under normal circumstances. But I heard about how the kids family died and from the sound of it, the deaths were supernatural related. It also seems like something is after the kid. He’s probably safer with you then in an orphanage,” Bobby says, sounding even more tired now.

“Sorry, Bobby,” both brothers say in union.

“Listen, Bobby, we need some time to process this. Well look into and decide what to do,” Dean says, partially overwhelmed by all this new information and wanting to think it over.

“Ok, i’ll talk to you-”

“Wait, Bobby. What's his name?” Sam questions, interpreting Bobby.

“His name is Peter Parker. I’ll talk to you later, boys.”

“Bye Bobby” the brothers say in union. With that the calls ends.

“What are we going to do, Dean?” Sam questions, trying to forget about what happened to Adam when he got involved.

“First, i’m going to finish my pie while you research,” Dean says while picking up his pie. Rolling his eyes, Sam grabs his computer from the back to start researching.

Thirty minutes later, Deans driving to who knows where while Sam is still researching.

“Got anything yet, Sammy.”

“Yeah,” Sam responds in a daze.

“Ok, well what do you have?” Dean asks, causing Sam to snap out of his daze.

“Oh, yeah. He’s thirteen years old and lives in Queens, New York. He goes to Midtown High and he seems to be really smart,” Sam says, getting the basic information out of the way. “Now here's the part where it starts getting weird. In 2005 his mother and stepdad died in a fire, but Peter managed to escape. He later claimed a man with yellow eyes started the fire.”

“Wait. Do you think it could have been Azazel?” Dean asks, looking over at Sam with wide eyes.

“It seems like that. I mean is happened around the same time Azazel started making another generation of soldier,” Sam replies.

“Why would he be there? You don't think he-” Sam interrupts Dean before he can finish.

“I don't think so, Dean. The kid wasn’t the right age. Maybe Azazel wanted us to find them,” Sam says with a grimace.

“Ok, um. What else do you have, Sammy? Bobby said something about an aunt,” Dean asks, wanting to get back on topic.

“Oh, yeah. After Peter's parents died, he went to live with his aunt and uncle. When Peter was ten his uncle was shot in front of him, who didn’t survive. When Peter was questioned about it, he said the person who shot his uncle had coal black eyes. I couldn’t find much on the aunt, but from what I could find, it sounds like she was murdered,” Sam finished, grimly. 

“Man, poor kid,” Dean says, not really knowing how to proceed. 

“Do you think we should go get the kid?” Sam questions.

“Honestly, Sammy, I don't want to bring the kid into this lifestyle.’

“Dean, he's a Winchester. Eventually he's going to be dragged into this kind of life.”

“I know. I just wish we didn’t have to get him involved. But knowing are luck, if we don't get him, something else will.”

“I get it, Dean. But I think we would both feel guiltily if something happened and we didn’t go to get him when we had the chance.”

“Ok. Call Bobby and ask him for an address.”

At this, Sam grabs his phone and starts talking to Bobby. After five minutes on the phone, Dean and Sam are heading to New York to meet their new brother.

** _Queens, New York_ **

After two days of driving and some stops, the two brothers arrive in New York. Sams growing impatient, wanting to meet his new brother. Deans just nervous.

_ “What if the kid hates me? What if he wants nothing to do with us? What if he gets hu-”  _ Deans thoughts come to a halt when Sam tells him to take a right into the parking lot.

Sighing, Dean parks the car and turns it off. “Do you have the paperwork, Sammy?” he questions, trying to stall.

“Yes, Dean. Come on,” Sam responds while getting out of the car. Knowing he has no other choice, Dean follows Sam into the building. 

Walking into the building, Dean sees different people walking around, a waiting area with chairs that did not look comfortable and a reception area, which Sam led him to.

“Hi. Im Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester. We're here to meet are brother. Um, someone named Marabella said she would meet with us,” Sam says to the receptionist, smiling nervously.

“Down the hall, third room on the right,” the receptionist says, annoyed.

Walking into the room, the brothers see a woman whose hair is falling out of a bun, looking worried.

Clearing his throat, Dean asks, “Um, are you Marabella?”

Head snapping up, she looks at them and says, “Yes. Who are you two?”

“Im Sam Winchester and this is Dean Winchester,” Sam says. “We're here to meet Peter.”

At this, Marabellas eyes widen slightly and starts to look a bit nervous

“What's going on?” Dean growls out when she doesn’t respond.

Sighing, she explains what's going. “Peter went missing yesterday afternoon.”

“How?” Sam questions, worry gnawing inside him.  _ “What if something got to him.” _

“I left him outside in the waiting room for just five minutes. When I got back, he was missing. From what we know, he walked out on his own. We have people looking for him right now,” Marabella says.

Deans about to say something, only to be cut off when a phone starts ringing. 

The source of the ringing is Marabellas phone. “Yes...Okay…..That great. When will you guys get here...Okay…. His brothers are here now,” Marabella says, sounding relieved. 

Heads perking up, Sam and Dean look at Marabella when she says the last sentence, both the brothers knowing that someone found Peter.

Setting down her phone, Marabella turns to the brothers and explains the conversation to them. “An officer found Peter wandering around in Brooklyn. They’ll be here in about ten minutes.” 

“But, before he gets here I need to tell you guys a few things,” she says, continuing when they both nod. “He doesn’t talk often due to the trauma of witnessing his aunts death. So he can talk, but he doesn’t often.

“Okay. Thanks for telling us,” Sam responds.

While they wait for them to arrive, the brothers go through paperwork with Marabella. A few moments after there done, someone knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Marabella calls out. When the door opens an officer walks in. The officer and Marabella exchange a few words, then the officer leaves the room. “Peters here now, but he got a bit injured while he was missing.

Moments later the lady returns with Peter in tow. Dean and Sam are surprised when they see the kid.

He has curly brown hair, brown eyes. Some of the same facial features. A little on the short side for someone his age. He was wearing a flannel, green jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. 

But what surprised them was the look in his eyes. His eyes held the look of someone who has seen too much. A look that no kid should ever have.

“Hey kid. I'm Dean and this is Sam. Um, were your brothers,” Dean says, breaking the silence. Peter only responds with a small wave.

“Peter, your going to be living with your brothers. Isn’t that great?” Marabella questions. Peter just shrugs, looking uncomfortable. Sighing Marabell turns to the Sam and Dean, saying, “You guys can go now. All the paperwork is done.”

With that said, Sam and Dean leave the building with Peter trailing behind them. When they get outside, Sam notices something about the kid. The kid was observing everything around him and acting wary of everything.  _ “Its almost like he knows what's out there,”  _ Sam thinks sadly, realizing that Peter might actually know what's out there.

When they get to the car, Dean can see Peter's face light up when he sees the car. “You like the car?” Dean question. Peter looks a bit startled by the question, but nods. “See, Sammy. The kid has good taste,” Dean says, smirking at Sam. 

Sam just rolls his eyes as they all get into the car.

With that, the car pulls out of the parking lot, heading to a motel for the night.

Little did Sam and Dean know, Peter was silently planning his next escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH
> 
> Is Peter psychic? Find out some other time.
> 
> Might change some stuff in the chapter later.
> 
> Also, does anyone think I should bring Adam into this. Or some other character?
> 
> Until, next time :D


	3. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I got busy and didn't quite know what to do for this chapter. 
> 
> Grammars probably terrible.
> 
> Lets get to the story now :D

** _Somewhere in New York_ **

Peter didn’t want this.  _ “Why did they have to come. They would’ve been better off without me,”  _ Peter thinks. The oldest one-Dean, has been driving the car around for a few hours. The younger one-Sam, kept trying to talk to him, but Peter just kept giving him a blank look. After a while Sam gave up went onto his computer.

“We’ll stop at the next motel,” Dean says after a while, sensing that everyone was getting tired.

“Ok, Dean,” Sam responds. Peter just continues to stare out the window.

Five minutes later, Dean spots a motel. Pulling into the parking lot, Dean says, “I'll go get a room. You two stay here.” With that Dean leaves Sam and Peter in the car.

Sighing, Sam turns around to ask him a question, but stops when he sees how tense Peter is and how he's glancing around.  _ “Like hes trying to see if he can escape,”  _ Sam thinks, worried.  _ “I'm gonna have to talk to Dean about that. We can’t have him running off all the time, especially with whatever killed his aunt is still out there.” _

Sams brought out of his thoughts when the driver side door opens. Turning around, Sam sees Dean climb into the car.

“We have room 109,” Dean says while starting the car. Moments later there pulling in front of the room. All three of them get out of the car, Sam and Dean going to the trunk to grab their bags, while Peter waits next to the motel door, already having his bag due to never putting it in the trunk.

Upon entering the room, the three of them see two beds and a couch. Glancing at each other, the two silently agree that Peter gets the bed farthest away, in case something tries to attack them.

“What do you think your doing, Sam?” Dean questions when Sam sets his duffle bag on the bed.

“I’m taking the bed, Dean. You can sleep on the couch,” Sam replies, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. 

“Im older. You can sleep on the couch,” Dean replies, already knowing where this is going.  _ “He better not say rock, paper, scissors,”  _ Dean thinks to himself, remembering all the other times they played it, with most of them ending up with him losing.

“No. We’ll settle it with rock, paper, scissors,” Sam says, a small smirk on his face. 

“Fine.”

Dean picks scissors, while Sam picks rock. “You always pick scissors, Dean,” Sam says with a small chuckle.

Meanwhile, Peters just standing in the middle of the room confused and a little jealous.  _ “I’ll never have a chance to have that kind of relationship with them,”  _ Peter thinks sadly.  _ But it doesn’t matter, im leaving the next chance I have.” _

Peters brought out of his thoughts when Dean growls. Looking up, Peter sees Dean moving to the couch near the door and Sam sit down on the bed closer to the door with a smirk on his face.  _ “Great. Now escapings going to be harder,”  _ Peter thinks.

“So, is anyone hungry?” Dean questions, trying to end the awkward silence as they all stare at each other. 

“Um, yeah,” Sam replies, while Peter just nods.

“I’ll go pick some food up from the diner we passed earlier,” Dean says while heading for the door. A few minutes later and Dean heading towards the diner when he realizes something.  _ “I don’t know what Peter likes to eat or if he has any allergies.”  _

** _Meanwhile with Sam and Peter_ **

After Dean left, Sam sat down at the table the motel had to offer with his computer while Peter chose to watch TV. 

Sighing internally, Sam starts to think about how they can break it to Peter that the supernatural is real.  _ “Deans going to hate having to tell him, but we have to,”  _ Sam thinks, knowing that Peter will probably be suspicious when they lay salt out.  _ “We also have to tell Cas about Peter. We don't need him popping in and scaring Peter.”  _

Another problem he has to deal with is Peter, who was constantly glancing at the door. Sam fears that if he turns his back for more than a minute, Peter will try to run.  _ “We also have to figure out what's after him.”  _ With that, Sam goes back to his computer to try and find out more on what's after Peter.

Twenty minutes later the motel door swings open and Dean enters carrying three bags of food. “Here’s your rabbit food that you like so much,” Dean says as he drops one of the bags in front of Sam. 

Then he hands Peter a bag, looking a bit worried. Glancing in the bag, Peters sees a cheeseburger and fries. “I didn’t know if you had any allergies or what you liked so I just got-” Dean rambling is cut off by Peter taking a bite from the cheeseburger.

Peter can see the relief flood into Dean's eyes and feels a pang in his heart.  _ “There trying and they care,”  _ Peter thinks.  _ “Just another reason for me to get away from them before they get hurt.” _

Dean then sits across from Sam and starts eating his food. Sam and Dean start whispering to each other about something, but Peter doesn’t care. He’s hungry and tired.

Forty minutes later everyones done eating and Peters asleep, finally giving into exhaustion. Sam and Dean are getting ready to sleep, when Sam decides that now is the time to talk to Dean. Grabbing Dean by the shoulder, Sam leads him outside ignoring his protests. He makes sure that Peters still asleep and the doors closed before looking at Dean.

“Dude, what are doing?” Dean questions when he finally gets Sams attention. 

“I think we should tell him about the supernatural tomorrow,” Sam starts, only to be cut of by Dean.

“I don't want us to have to do it now. We should give him a few days to adjust before we tell him,” Dean tries to reason.

“I agree, Dean. But he's run away once and it looks like he’s planning it again. If he runs again, we can’t protect him from whatever killed his aunt. There's also the problem of demons and other monsters. Once they find out about him, there going to try getting to him,” Sam says, trying to convince Dean that they need to tell Peter soon. “We have to tell him so he can learn to protect himself,”

Dean knows Sams right, but he really doesn’t want to tell Peter yet. “Your right. We do need to tell him. If he runs away again and something gets him, i’m..” Dean starts but trails off, not quite sure how to end the sentence. “We can do it before we leave tomorrow.” With that Dean goes inside and heads towards the couch knowing that tomorrow is going to be a long day. Glancing at Peter, Dean can't help but protective.  _ “He looks like Sam when he was that age,”  _ Dean thinks as he falls asleep.

Sam wasn’t expecting that. He was expecting Dean to put up more of a fight. Walking back into the room, Sam turns off the lights in the room and then heads towards his own bed to sleep.

**Time Skip**

Peter wakes up to the sound of someone walking around and the clanking of keys. At first he panics when he doesn’t remember where he is, but calms down a bit when he remembers the past few days. Sitting up, Peter rubs his eyes and gets startled when a voice calls out.

“Morning, kiddo,” Dean says when he sees that Peters awake. “I'm going to get breakfast.”

Peter gives a nod of acknowledgement as Dean leaves the motel room. Glancing around, Peter sees that Sams still asleep.  _ “Now's the perfect time to run. With one gone and the other sleeping, I can easily slip away,”  _ Peter thinks. Quitely, he gets out of the bed and listens for the sound of the Impala fading. The moment he can't hear the Impala anymore, he grabs his backpack and slowly moves towards the door, not wanting Sam to wake up. When Peter opens the door a man with coal black eyes and a dangerous glint in his eyes stands there. His spider sense starts screaming and then he's being flung across the room.

The sound of a door opening causes Sam to wake up. The sounds of something hitting a wall and a yelp has Sam wide awake in moments. The sight that greeted him made his blood boil. Peter was laying on the ground, awake, but dazed and a demon stalking towards him. Quickly, he grabs the demon knife from under his pillow and lunges at the demon.

Within seconds, the demons dead, but Sams already beside Peter before the dead demon even hits the ground. “Are you ok, Peter?” Sam questions, scanning him for injuries.

Peters not quite sure on how to respond to that question because  _ “his brother just killed someone,”  _ Peter thinks with wide eyes, body tense and ready to run.  _ “But it had the same power as the thing that killed Aunt May.”  _

“Peter, are you ok?” Sam questions again. Glancing up, Peter sees concern written on Sam face. Giving a nod, Peter watches as relief floods onto his face.  _ “I need to get out of here before whatever killed Aunt May comes.” _

Sam sees the fear Peters eyes, but not the kind he expected. _ “It's the fear of knowing something is after you,”  _ Sam thinks, realizing why Peter ran away the first time.  _ “He must think that whatever killed his aunt might kill us.”  _

“That was a demon. Me and Dean have dealt with things like this before,” Sam rushes out when he senses that Peters about to run. Peter gives a small nod, a sign for Sam to continue. “Something like-” before Sam can finish, his phone starts ringing. Glancing at his phone, Sam sees that it's Dean.

“Sam, are you and Peter ok?” Dean question, not waiting for Sam to say anything.

“Yeah, were ok. But a demon attacked us. What's going on, Dean?” Sam asks, sensing that something is going on.

“A few demons attacked me at the diner. A few more are coming your way. Were leaving town now,” Dean says. “I’ll be there in five minutes. Be ready to go when I get there.” 

“Ok, Dean. We’ll be waiting by the door,” Sam replies, about to hang up.

“Sam,” Dean says and Sam can sense the urgency in his voice. “Keep an eye on Peter. I think the demons are after him.” With that, Dean hangs up.

“We need to get going, Peter,” Sam says while putting the few things lying around away. “A few demons attacked Dean and more are on there way.” When he says this, Sam sees Peter tense and his eyes dart towards the door. “Listen Peter,” Sam says while crouching down a bit to be at eye level with Peter. “I promise to tell you everything, but right now we need to get going. If you keep running away from me and Dean though, we won’t be able to protect you from whatever killed your aunt.” 

Peter gives a small nod and watches as Sam sighs in relief. Sam opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but is stopped by the rumble of the Impala pulling into the parking lot.  _ “I’ll stick with them for now, but if I need to, I will leave,”  _ Peter thinks to himself as Sam grabs the two duffle bags and ushers him outside towards the Impala.

“You two ok?” Dean questions when Peter and Sam climb into the Impala.

“Yeah,” Sam replies. Peter gives a nod in response. “Are you ok?” Sam asks when he sees the blood coving Deans shirt.

“Im fine,” Dean says. “Were going to Bobbys.”

“Ok.” Sam didn’t need to question why they were going to Bobbys. Something was after Peter and they could protect him better at Bobby’s than on the road.  _ “Plus it would give us a chance to train him a bit,”  _ Sam thinks to himself.

With that, the Impala pulls out of the parking lot with only one destination in mind. South Dakota. As there driving down the highway Dean casts Sam a look. A look that asks  _ ‘Did you tell him.’  _ Sam shakes his head and mentally sighs. Sam knows that he should tell Peter now, but it's never easy telling people that monsters are real. It's even harder when they have to tell kids. 

Turning around in his seat, Sam faces Peter and starts the ‘monsters are real speech.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Next time: Peter meets Bobby and a certain angle makes an appearance.
> 
> Don't know when the next update will come out because school starts up soon for me and i'm also working on another story.


	4. Day Two and Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Castiel make appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me a while to update. I meant to have this out a few weeks ago but I never got the chance to add to it.
> 
> School started a few weeks ago, so i've been busy with homework. But when I do have free time, I try to write chapters.
> 
> Also this chapter is not edited, so ya.
> 
> Might be a bit OOC. 
> 
> Now, enjoy.

Dean and Sam are worried. After Sam finished telling Peter about monsters, he blinked twice, gave a nod, then proceeded to look out the window for the two hours. Sam kept trying to get Peters attention, but he didn’t even move a muscle when Sam tried to talk to him.

“We’re going to stop for food soon since we never got any this morning,” Dean says when he feels a pang of hunger.

“Ok. I think there's a diner up ahead,” Sam replies, glancing at his phone. Peter says nothing, but Dean sees his eyes flicker towards the front of the car before returning to stare out the window.

Fifteen minutes later the Impalas pulling into the parking lot of a small diner/store. All three brothers climb out of the car, Peter a bit more slowly due to being bruised from the events earlier that morning.

“I’ll order some food and you can get snacks for later,” Sam says once there inside.

“Fine,” Dean replies, heading towards the store part of the diner while Peter stayed with Sam.

“Hey, Peter. Why don’t you go save us a seat?” Sam asks while pointing to an empty booth near the back of the diner. Peter gives a small nod before heading to the booth and Sam makes sure to keep an eye on him at all times. Sam sighs mentally when Peter goes straight to staring at the table.  _ “I really hope he comes out of shock soon and starts talking,”  _ Sam thinks, remembering back to what he read yesterday about shock and traumatic experiences.

_ “My brothers hunt monsters. They save people, but… am I a monster because of my powers. What if-” _ Peters thoughts are cut off by a plastic bag dropping onto the table.

“Scooch over,” Dean says as he slides into the booth next to Peter. Sighing silently, Peter slides over until he's against the wall. Dean searches through the bag and pulls out some licorice as Sam comes back with food.

Dean stuffs his mouth with licorice which makes his cheeks bulge and Peter can’t help but think that he looks like a squirrel. “Dude, I told you to get snacks, not that trash,” Sam says when he sees the licorice. 

Dean glares at Sam before glancing towards Peter. “Want some, Peter?” Dean questions. Peter nods and grabs some licorice. Sam makes a noise of disgust as Peter starts eating the licorice.

“I don’t understand how you guys can eat that,” Sam replies, feeling a little envious. Dean and Peter had a lot in common and were starting to bond over it a bit. He wanted to have something in common with Peter that they could bond over. He was just glad that Peter seemed less wary of them. It even seemed like Peter was teasing him, going by the mischievous look in his eyes and the small smile playing on his face.

“Well, before you eat anymore, at least have lunch,” Sam says when he sees Dean reaching for more of the candy.

“Fine,” Dean replies.

Sam sets a tray with a sandwich and fries in front of Peter while Dean grabs a burger, leaving a salad for Sam.

They eat in silence for the next ten minutes and Peter has to admit that the sandwich was pretty good.

“Let's get going,” Dean says after everyone was done eating and had gone to the bathroom. 

Giving a silent nod, Peter follows his brothers back towards the Impala. 

“We should be at Bobbys by tomorrow afternoon,” Sam says once the car pulls out of the parking lot.

“Ok. Did you tell him were coming?” Dean questions.

“No. I’ll tell him when we stop for the night,” Sam responds.

Peters tired of not knowing who this Bobby person is and tired of not knowing what's going on. 

“Whos Bobby?” Peter questions in a hoarse voice due to not using his voice for a while.

Dean nearly slams the breaks when he hears Peter talking and Sam spins around in his seat to look at Peter. 

Peter in return curls up on himself, not liking the attention. Sam can tell this and is quick to explain who Bobby is while Dean continues to drive.

“Bobby's like are uncle. Dad would sometimes drop us off there when he had a hunt and Bobby would look after us,” Sam explains. He feels relief flood through him when Peter gives a nod instead of staring out the window again. Giving a small smile, Sam turns back around in his seat to face forward.

_ “It looks like he’s finally coming out of shock,”  _ Sam thinks, happy that Peter was starting to talk. Glancing over at Dean, Sam knows he feels the same way.

After an hour of driving, Peter starts to get tired of staring out the window. He’s not used to driving for hours straight, due to never leaving New York and most places within walking distance.  _ “Should I read or get on my computer,”  _ Peter debates with himself, wanting to do something that did not involve staring out the window.  _ “Book it is,”  _ Peter thinks when he sees that his laptop broke from his crash earlier that morning. Sitting back, Peter tries to get comfortable and starts reading his book.

“What are you reading, Peter?” Sam questions when he sees the book Peters holding. 

Glancing up, Peter sees Sam staring at him. Holding up book, Peter watches as Sam's eyes dart across the cover and a grin form on his face. 

“Do you like the series?” Sam questions, wondering if he just found something that they both had in common. Peter nods and Sam feels his grin growing. “I love the Harry Potter series.”

“I am not going to listen to you two geek out about Harry Potter,” Dean cuts in, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Whatever,” Sam replies, rolling his eyes playfully.

Smirking, Dean turns the music up and continues to drive.

Five hours later, Dean pulls into a gas station after Sam insisted that they stopped to stretch. Dean leans back in his seat and watches as Sam walks into the gas station. Glancing at the back seat, Dean sees Peter sleeping.  _ “Kids probably not used to being in a car for so long,”  _ Dean thinks as he climbs out of the car and makes his way towards the back of the car. Opening the trunk, Dean grabs a blanket and heads back to his seat to put the blanket over Peter.

Five minutes later, Sam walks out of the gas station with a bag. Walking out, Sam sees Dean filling the Impala with gas. “I’m driving until we get to the motel,” Sam says once he reaches Dean. “And don’t fight me on it. Your exhausted and need to sleep.”

Sighing, Dean tosses Sams the keys. “Fine, but you know the rules.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam climbs into the driver side. Glancing at Peter in the back, Sam sees that while he was inside the gas station Dean had given Peter a blanket.  _ “Looks like he’s going into “Big Brother” mode with Peter,”  _ Sam thinks with a smirk.

“Let's get going,” Dean says as he climbs into the passenger seat.

“Ok, I'll wake you up when we get to the motel,” Sam replies as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Three hours later, Sam arrives at the motel. Parking the car, Sam turns toward Dean and starts shaking him. Peter just looks blearily out the window, only having to woken up a few minutes before hand.

“Wh-What?” Dean says as he jolts awake.

“Were at the motel. I’m going to get a room, you can grab the bags,” Sam says while climbing out of the car.

Rolling his shoulders, Dean climbs out of the car with Peter doing the same a few moments later. Opening the trunk, Dean pulls out three duffle bags while Peter reaches into the backseat and grabs his own backpack. “Come on, Peter,” Dean says when he sees Sam existing the motel.

“We have room 114,” Sam says when they reach him. 

“Ok. You take the bags. I’m going to go get us some food,” Dean replies as he hands the duffel bags to Sam.

“Fine. Get me my usual,” Sam responds as he starts to lead Peter towards the motel room.

“Yeah, sure. Be back soon.”

Sighing, Sam opens the motel rooms door and ushers Peter inside. Setting the bags on the closest bed, Sam starts searching for salt. “Ok, Peter,” Sam says, deciding to give Peter a lesson about the supernatural. “Salt works against a lot of monsters. If you block windows and doors with it, monsters can’t enter.”

Peter nods in reply and watches as Sam pours salt across the window and door. After he finishes, Sam grabs his laptop and starts browsing through it while Peter chooses to watch TV.

Twenty minutes later Dean knocks on the door with food. “I got you your salad, Sam,” Dean says as he sets the food onto the small table the motel provided. “And I got you a sandwich, Peter.”

“I’m going to go call Bobby, Dean,” Sam replies while standing up.

“Mkay,” Dean replies through a bite of his burger.

Rolling his eyes, Sam steps outside and reaches for his phone. Searching through his contacts, he finds Bobby's name and selects it.

“Hey, Sam” Bobby says.

“Hey, Bobby,” Sam replies.

“How are things going with Peter?” 

“That's what I’m calling about.”

“What wrong,” Bobby questions concerned.

“Some demons attacked us yesterday and it seems like they were after Peter,” Sam replies. 

“You guys ok?”

“Yeah. Peters a bit bruised but otherwise were ok.”

“When will you be arriving,” Bobby says, already knowing where this is going.

Sam smiles and replies with, “Were planning to be there by tomorrow evening.”

“I’ll see ya then.”

“See ya, Bobby,” Sam says, hanging up. Walking back into the motel room, Sam sees Peter eating his sandwich and Dean munching on pie. Chuckling, Sam sits down to eat his salad.

An hour later sees all three brothers asleep.

At six in the morning, Peter wakes up to the clicking of a keyboard. Glancing around, he sees Sam sitting at the motel table, typing on his computer and Dean still sleeping. “Morning. I’m going to go out in a bit for breakfast. Anything you want?” Sam questions. Peter shakes his head and makes his way towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later Peter exists the bathroom to be greeted with Dean whispering to Sam about something.  _ “I don’t care what their talking about. I just need to fix my computer,”  _ Peter thinks to himself as he starts searching through his backpack for his computer.

“I’ll be back with breakfast in a bit,” Sam says as he opens the motel door.

“See ya,” Dean replies, digging through his duffel bag. “I’m going to take a shower, Peter. Don’t open the door for anyone, ok?” 

Peter gives a nod in response, still searching his backpack for tools to fix his computer. Three minutes later, Peter has all the things he needs to fix his computer until he can replace broken parts. As he's working, Peter lets his mind wander.  _ “Should I stay or leave? I know they said that they could handle monsters, but what if they get hurt because of me?”  _ Peter thinks to himself.  _ “And what about my powers? What will they do if they find out? I’ll just have to make sure they don’t find out. If-” _

“What are you doing?” a deep and gruff voice asks, that Peter knows doesn’t belong to Sam or Dean. Giving a cry of fright, Peter drops his computer and falls off the bed, trying to get away from the new voice.

Peter searches the room for the new voice. A man with blue eyes and messy black hair stands in the middle of the room. 

“What wrong, Peter?” Dean says as he rushes out of the bathroom after hearing a thud. “Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean questions when he sees that the intruder was just Cas.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says as he curiously watches Dean help the young child up. 

Sighing Dean glances between Cas and Peter, who are both looking at each other curiously with Peter looking a bit wary. “Looks like an introduction is in order,” Dean says. “Cas, this is Peter. Peter, this is Cas.”

“Hello, Peter,” Cas says to the child, now identified as Peter. Cas frowns when Peter doesn’t respond. “Dean, why is he-”

“Let's talk outside, Cas,” Dean says when he sees Peter start to tense up. Grabbing his friend by the shoulder, Dean leads Cas towards the motel door. “I’ll explain when I come back in, Peter,” Dean adds when he sees Peters questioning glance.

“Cas, next time knock. I’m pretty sure you almost gave Peter a heart attack,” Dean says once there outside.

“My apologies, Dean,” Castiel replies. “I did not know you guys had someone with you.”

“What do you need, Cas?” Dean asks, wanting to get to the point.

“Demons seem to be planning something dangerous and I just wanted to warn you and your brother.”

_ “This might be connected to the thing that killed Peters aunt,”  _ Dean thinks. “Okay, Cas. Thanks for that,” Dean responds. “See if you can find anything else and next time knock.”

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas replies before disappearing.

Peter gave up on trying to fix his computer after the strange man- now known as Cas, appeared. Instead he chose to watch TV and try to listen to the conversation. Peter glances up when he hears the door opening and sees Dean entering the room.

“Um, that was a friend of me and Sam,” Dean explains when he sees Peter questioning look. “He’s, um, an angel,” Dean adds lamely when Peter doesn’t stop staring at him.

Peter feels relief at this.  _ “If there friends with an angels, maybe it means they don’t kill everything that's supernatural,”  _ Peter thinks to himself as he gives Dean a small nod.

Sighing, Dean heads back to the bathroom for the long drive to Bobby’s.

An hour later all three brothers were on the road heading towards Bobby’s after having breakfast. Earlier that day, Dean decided that they would not make many stops due to the news information Castiel had told him. Sam had agreed with him after he told him what happened with Cas an hour prior. Both knew that the increase in demon activity was most likely not a coincidence with Peter's aunt dying.

This worried Sam and Dean because they knew it meant more than one demon knew of Peters existence.

_ “We need to figure out which demon is after him soon, so we can kill it before it hurts him,”  _ Dean thinks to himself as drives pass a sign announcing that they were entering Sioux Falls.

Half an hour later, Dean turns the Impala into the driveway leading up to Bobby’s house. “Were here,” Dean announces as he parks the car. Looking at the mirror, Dean sees an excited glint in Peters eyes when he looks at the car.  _ “Maybe he really likes cars,”  _ Dean thinks as they climb out of the car.

“Come on,” Dean says as he grabs Peter by the shoulder and leads him towards the front door.

Peter waits on the stairs with Dean, while Sam knocks on the door. The door swings open to reveal an older man with a trucker hat on.

“It's about time ya idjits arrived,” Bobby says when he spots Sam and Dean. 

“Hey, Bobby,” Sam replies

“Nice to see you too, Bobby,” Dean responds with a half smirk.

“I’m guessing your Peter,” Bobby says when he spots a kid standing next to Dean. The kid nods in response. “I’m Bobby, the boys have told me about you,” Bobby adds, not quite sure what else to say.

Bobby’s never been sure on how to talk to kids or traumatized kids for that matter. The only experience he's ever had was with Sam and Dean or if it was on a case. “I got food cooking, come on,” Bobby finally decided on saying after a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? 
> 
> If you spot any errors in the chapter and want me to fix it, let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> If you have any ideas you might like to see in the story, let me know.
> 
> Criticism or thoughts are welcomed.
> 
> See ya next time.


	5. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts to get settled into his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it had been a long time.
> 
> I apologize for that. I didn't mean to take four months to update.
> 
> I had just lost all inspiration for this story and I kept getting other ideas, but I really want to finish this story, so I'm going to put aside most of my story's and only post for this one (might have a few one-shots every once in a while) but this story will be my main focus next to school.
> 
> Now, with that, onto the long awaited chapter :D

“Don’t touch any of the books,” Bobby grumbled when he saw Peter looking around the living space in something akin to awe.

Bobby didn’t know how much the boys had told Peter, but he didn’t want the kid hurting himself on weapons hidden around.

Peter gave a startled nod before following his brothers and Bobby into a kitchen where food was cooking.

Sam clears his throat when the enter the kitchen and asks, “Hey Peter, how about we go grab our bags from the car and I can show you where we’ll be sleeping.”

Peter gives a small nod before following Sam, giving Bobby and Dean a chance to talk alone.

“How much does he know?” Bobby questions, going right for the point.

“Everything,” Dean sighs. “It was the only thing we could do to stop him from running away after he saw Sam kill a demon.”

They hear the front door opening and Sam's loud voice, warning Bobby and Dean of their arrival. 

“So you like science?” Sam questions Peter.

“Yeah,” comes Peters soft response from the main hallway.

Dean rolls his eyes dramatically, the previous conversation forgotten for now. “Great, now I have to live with two nerds.”

A moment later Peter and Sam appeared in the door frame of the kitchen. Sam just rolls his eyes at Deans antics before starting up his conversation with Peter again while leading him up the stairs.

“Doesn’t seem like he’s doing well with learning about monsters,” Bobby states.

“He’s actually doing better now. Sam thinks that the shock about monsters might be bringing him out of shock from his aunts death,” Dean replies.

A silence filled the kitchen as the conversation came to a lull.

“He certainly does look like you two,” Bobby says after a long moment of silence.

They leave the conversation at that.

  
  


Twenty minutes later finds the three brothers and Bobby in the kitchen for dinner. The room was quiet except for the clattering of forks against plates.

“How long do ya think you’ll be staying here for,” Bobby asked after the quiet became too much for any of the older hunters.

“We aren’t quite sure, but at least a few weeks,” Sam replies.

“Ya Idjits can stay as long as you want,” was all Bobby said before he gathered his plate and headed for the sink. 

When Bobby got back to the table, Peter was nowhere to be seen.

“I know there's more to why you brought him here. So how about you Idjits start talking,” Bobby states okwhile taking a seat.

After a long pause, Dean sighs. “We brought him here so we can teach him to defend himself.”

“Yeah,” Sam continues. “We still don’t know who’s after Peter and after the incident at the motel, we want him to be able to defend himself.”

Bobby sighs at that and knows that the last few days were affecting the two older brothers. With a glance Sam and Dean, Bobby knew they were thinking of Adam and what happened to him. Bobby stood, “Remember, you all can stay for as long as you want.” With that Bobby goes off to who knows where.

“We can’t let Peter end up like Adam,” Sam whispered while watching the last rays of sunlight disappear. 

Dean doesn’t bother responding and instead leaves the kitchen. Sam sighed and decided to remain in the kitchen for some time.

**Time Skip**

_ An endless abyss stared at Peter and Peter staredback, terrified.  _

_ "This is how it's going to go, Peter," the demon starts, ignoring the cries of the two Parker's. "I'm going to kill your aunt." _

_ The demon walks around May, who was pinned to the ground. "I enjoy what I do, Peter and I'm going to enjoy every second of this." _

_ Peter stared in terror as the demon started cutting his aunt. He could do nothing, since the demon had him pinned against the wall. Peter shivered when his aunts horrifying screams echoed throughout the apartment.  _

_ For a single moment, Peter had hope that someone would hear and come save them, but it was quickly popped when the demon started speaking. _

_ "No one will be able to hear us, Peter I made sure of it." _

_ "Why are you doing this," Peter whispered. _

_ The demon ignored Peter and instead wandered off to the kitchen to grab something from a drawer that Peter couldn't see. _

_ "After I finish with your aunt, Peter, I'm going to do the same thing to you and more. Then I'll cut you up and send you to your brothers," the demon smiled and Peter had to shiver because the smile was one that should not exist. _

_ The demon walked over to Aunt May before- _

Peter jolted up, heart racing and a silent scream caught in his throat. In an instant, Peter jolts forward and switches on the light.

Head in hands, Peter breathed for a few moments before deciding to go downstairs since he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again.

  
  
  


Five minutes later finds Peter downstairs, eating pie that he found in the fridge. Peter glanced around the kitchen and wondered how his life could have changed so much in so little time.

A few moments later, Peters head snapped up when he heard the stairs creeping. Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Peter saw concern flash though his eyes before it was replaced with a smirk when he saw Peter eating pie.

Dean picks up a fork before sitting with Peter. “Pie at three in the morning?” Dean starts and waits for Peter to nod. “You are definitely my brother.”

Peter gives a small smile as the statement filled him with warmth before going back to eating the pie. The kitchen remain silent except for the forks scraping against the pie and Dean stating that “nightmares sucked.”

Peter knew in that moment that he could eventually get used to having brothers.

**Time Skip**

Dean waited until Peter was outside working on something to find and talk to Sam about the events of the morning.

“Anything on the demon yet?” Dean questioned Sam, wanting to kill the demon that had hurt his youngest brother.

“No. Sorry Dean,” Sam sighed. “I know you want to kill the demon that hurt Peter, but for now we should focus on helping Peter with his trauma.”

“Your right, Sam. But that's only part of it,” Dean ruffles his hair. “This morning I came downstairs to find Peter eating. I know he had a nightmare and the look in his eyes. No kid should have that look.”

“I know,” Sam whispers. “Maybe we can have Cas try to find something on the demon while we help Peter.”

“Maybe. But Cas still doesn't know how we know Peter.”

Sam just nods before closing his laptop. “I’ll talk to Peter later.”

With that, Sam leaves the room, ending the conversation.

**Time Skip**

After the events of the morning, Peter decided that it was time to fix his computer and possibly the TV because he missed Star Wars.

So, for the next four house, Peter made his way around the junkyard, finding all the pieces he needed. He only stopped once and that was because Dean had come out to check on him.

When Dean had come out, he had only given Peter an amused look and a warning to be careful.

After five hours, Peter made his way back inside.

“Hey, Peter,” Sam called to Peter when he some him come in.

Peter gives a small smile in reply and sits at the kitchen table with Sam.

“Listen, Peter. Me and Dean are going to town for a supply run  _ and talk to Cas.  _ Is there anything you need?”

Peter thinks it over for a moment before shaking his head and replying, “No, thanks.”

Sam nods in reply before clearing his throat. “I know that nightmares can be hard to deal with, but um… if you ever need to talk to someone know that you can talk to me.” Sam swallows. “Both me and Dean have had plenty of nightmares.”

Giving a small, sad smile, Peter just nodded and said “ditto.”

**Time Skip**

An hour later found Peter inside the living room, which looked like a hurricane had ripped through it. Tools and all different kinds of car parts laid around the room. Peter had been busy trying to fix the TV for the last 45 minutes because he had already fixed his computer.

His brothers were still on a supply run and Bobby was somewhere outside working on a car.

“Yes,” Peter smiled twenty-five minutes later as he screwed the TV screen back on. With a deep breath, Peter hit the power button and waited in anticipation to see if the TV would turn on. When it did, he allowed himself a quick celebration before starting to skim the TV shows.

With that, Peter got lost in TV land.

**Time Skip**

“Balls,” Bobby shouted when he saw his living room and the storm that had it. But what really surprised him was the TV that was playing Star Wars. If Bobby remember correctly, which he did, his TV was broken beyond repair.

Bobby shook himself out of his daze after he saw Peter jump into the air, a startled look crossing his features.

“I’m sor..” Peter starts to apologize only for Bobby to cut him off.

“Don’t apologize, boy. I just didn’t know that the TV could be fixed.”

Peter gave a nervous smile before the TV dragged his attention back.

“Just clean up the mess later, idjit,” Bobby said before walking away.

**Time Skip**

“Were back,” Dean called out in a mocking tone as he walked into the house, followed by Sam.

When no one responds, Dean frowns and listens before hearing unfamiliar voices. With a look at Sam, both brothers take out their guns and make there way to the living room where the voices. They rounded the corner only to stop short when they saw a TV running and Peter sleeping on the couch.

Dean and Sam could only stare at the TV, wondering how Bobby had managed to his this from them.

“What are you two idjits doing,” Bobby questions as he entered the house.

“Bobby,” Dean said in a betrayed tone. “How could you not tell us you had a TV?”

“I haven’t seen a TV in your house since Cas accidently broke your old one when he thought it was possessed,” Sam whispered.

Bobby growled. “He still owes me for that. And that's the same TV that Cas broke. Peter’s some sorta of genius, he managed to fix it from scraps of car pieces.”

Sam and Dean could only stare at Peter in awe.

Dean broke the silence. “Do you think he knows how to hotwire a car?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, I know, but I'm trying a new writing style.
> 
> I'm going to try writing the next chapter and having it done in the next week or two. 
> 
> I was also curious if you guys wanted to see anything happen in the story. I think story's are more interesting when the audience can have some of their ideas added. This was also one of the reasons it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm stuck on where I want this story to go in the middle. I already have an ending in mind.
> 
> Thank you for being patience.
> 
> Until next time. :D


	6. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I finished the chapter in time :D.
> 
> This chapter may seem a little OOC, but you now, thats how it goes.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews.
> 
> With that, on with the story :D

**At Bobbys**

Peter stood next to Dean and watched as his eldest brother worked on the Impala, both adding comments when needed.

It had been three weeks since the three brothers had arrived at Bobby’s and Dean thinks that he and Sam had made some progress with Peter.

Over the course of the three weeks, Peter had started to come out of his shell and was now talking more as the days went by. Peter had also started his training and Dean had learned a lot about his youngest brother.

He learned that Peter loved science and would ramble on for hours about it. He learned that Peter was a genius, especially in engineering (Dean was happy about that one because, FINALLY, he had a brother that knew how to take care of the Impala). He also learned that Peter loved books (Sam was very happy about that) and that Peter hates chocolate M&M’s (When they learned that, Dean had frowned while Sam shot him a smug look).

With training, Dean and Sam learned that Peter was pretty good with shooting (after a few days of practice and a broken window) and that he had the hunting instincts, which was a little concerning to the two older brothers. Sam, meanwhile had been teaching Peter about all the different monsters and showing him lore books. 

A downside to all of this were the nightmares that plagued Peter. Everynight one of the older brothers would wake up to Peter having a nightmare or to Peter going down stairs. Luckily, it seemed like the nightmares were starting to stop.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts by a grumbling and chuckled. “I guess we're both hungry.”

“Yeah,” Peter grins.

“We have leftover pizza from yesterday,” Dean replies.

With a nod, Dean makes his way towards Bobby's house with Peter in tow. Making their way to the kitchen, Dean got out the pizza while Peter grabbed some plates.

Dean grinned at his youngest brother as they both dug into the pizza and Peter responded with his own cheerful smile.

**Time Skip**

Peter sighed as he climbed into bed after a long day of training. He laid in bed, his thoughts drifting off to somewhere else.

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his powers from his brothers. After a lot of research, Peter learned that there’s no monster with the same exact powers as him. He came close to an Arachne, but a few things didn’t add up in the end, so Peter canceled that out.

He was worried that if his brothers found out about his powers, they would kill him. Peter knew that his brother’s loved him, but they killed monster for a living and Peter believed that he fell in that category because of his powers. Only a small part of Peter believed this. The rest of him believed and hoped that his brothers wouldn’t be mad because they had an  _ angel  _ as a friend.

Peter sighed before closing his eyes for an uneventful night.

**Time Skip**

Dean didn’t like this one bit.

It had been three months since the three brothers had made it to Bobbys and all had been going well. Peter had mastered a load of weapons and was able to defend himself. But with this came Peter wanting to go on a hunt.

Dean didn’t want Peter to gon on a hunt because a small part of him hoped that Peter could get out of this life, that he didn’t have to be a hunter. In the end, Dean knew that Peter was already dragged into the life, just like Adam.

So, Dean tried to keep Peter from hunting for as long as possible, but eventually he had to give in. After a conversation with Sam, they both agreed to do a salt and burn to start Peter off easy. Dean knew Sam didn’t like it either, but Sam knew that Peter needed to know how to defend himself in real life and not just in training.

So, that found them driving down a highway in who knows where, on their way to a hunt. It was the first time they were leaving Bobby’s for more than a few hours and Dean was nervous because he knew they were less safe.

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts as he tuned back into Sam and Peters conversation.

“What do you need to do to kill a ghost,” Sam quizzed.

“You have to salt and burn the bones,” Peter starts. “Salt is used because it is believed to repel evil. Salt can also be used to slow ghost down and can protect you from-”

Dean smiles as he tunes out of the conversation. Sam and Dean had recently learned that Peter could ramble on for hours and both the older brothers were happy to listen to him ramble because Peter was finally coming out of his shell.

When Sam and Peters conversation turned to books, Dean started to blast his music to stop them. Dean started singing to the song with a huge smirk on his face, all the while ignoring the twin eyerolls he received.

**In California, one month earlier**

Dread filled Castiel as he walked around the old church.

He had been following a demon to figure out what demons were up to, when out of nowhere the demon disappeared, leaving behind a mess.

That mess was the murder of many people from a church, which was now covered in blood.

Cas sighed a sad sigh before a symbol caught his attention. Walking towards it, Castiel scoured his memory for the familiar symbol when his eyes widened in horror and within a second Castiel was gone.

**Nebraska, two weeks ago**

Cas stared at the scene with a mix of emotions, dread being one of the more prominent one. The scene in front of him was like that last one, but this time it was at a movie theater. Blood was everywhere, but Castiel ignored it for now to focus on the symbol drawn on the screen.

It was now confirmed for Cas that the symbol’s being used are for.

They were for a spell that had the potential to bring back whoever the spell caster wanted. If Castiel was right and this was the work of demons, whoever they wanted to bring back couldn’t be good. 

Cas shivered before disappearing, knowing that the brothers needed to know.

  
  


**Present Time, At a Cemetery**

“Peter! Watch out!” Dean shouts as the ghost appeared behind Peter before a shot rang out and the ghost disappeared with an angry snarl.

It originally was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but of course with the Winchesters luck that didn’t happen.

Instead of one angry spirit, it was a family of them and the three brothers were not quite prepared for this. Right when Dean learned about the family of spirits, he had wanted Peter out of there in that moment, but it was too late because the spirits had them surrounded.

“Sammy, you almost done,” Dean called out to his brother.

“No, Dean. I’m only on the first grave and the ghost keep messing me up,” Sam calls back, a slight panic in his tone.

Dean breathed, not sure what to do next. They could only dig so fast and changing anmo always took time.

“Dean, I have an idea,” Peter shouts while turning around and shooting a ghost right as it appeared. If Dean wasn't busy at the moment with the other ghosts, he would have wondered how his youngest brother knew where the ghost would be before it even appeared.

“What is it?” Dean grunts.

“What if we made a ring of salt around the graves? I mean, lore does say that it keeps ghosts from entering so what if you do it around the graves? It might keep them out long enough for us to dig up the graves” Peter explains.

Dean mulls that over for a moment while shooting a ghost and decides that it's the only idea they have and Dean was getting desperate because everyone was already bruised.

“Sam, put a salt circle around the graves,” Dean calls out to his brother as he shoots another ghost. Sam gives Dean a strange look before doing as told because he knew he could trust his brothers judgment.

Several moments a loud and angry cry echoed throughout the air as the ghost fought to get into salt circle surrounding the graves.

“How come I never thought about that..” Sam whispered as he watched from the protection of the ring of salt.

Dean was thinking the same thing as he stood next to Peter and watched the ghost try in vain to get past the salt ring. The moment is short lived because the ghost turn around and spot Peter and Dean. With a snarl, the oldest ghost lunged at Peter, but before anyone could react, Peter shot the ghost.

“Get in the salt circle,” Dean demands as he shoves Peter forward. Peter nods and starts jogging towards the graves where Sam had started to dig up the graves again.

Dean gave a deep sigh as he joined them, filled with relief that they would now be able to finish the case and with awe because of the new discovery with salt.

An hour later finds the three brothers dirty and sweaty as they make their way back to the Impala, all the ghost now gone.

As Dean pulls the Impala out of the cemetery, Dean throws a glance at the backseat and finds Peter curled up and asleep.

“Maybe we should wait a while till his next hunt,” Sam whispered.

“Yeah. At least a few weeks so we can all heal up,” Dean replies.

Sam throws a glance at Peter. “You know, I never would have thought you could do that with salt.”

“The kids going to go far, Sam. He’s a genius just like you,” Dean states without looking away from the road.

“And like you, Dean.” With that, the car was filled with comfortable silence.

  
  
  


**No Where**

“How close are you to completing the spell,” a loud booming voice questioned.

“W-Were only done with the first part,” another voice stuttered. “Like we said, the spell takes a while to do…”

“Why is it taking  _ You _ years to do the spell. I was told the spell only takes up to a year to do.”

“Ye’Yes you are right, but we had to spend a lot of time digging for most of the spell and then we ha-had to find the right person to be the vessel and that took years. When we finally did find him, another demon swooped in to attack the boy because that demon had a bone to pick with the Winchesters...”

The other let out an irritated sigh before saying, “And then the Winchesters found out about Peter and we all know how those idiots care about family. You are free to go, but hurry with the spell. Next time I won’t be so kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Some good news, I finally have a plot line and know where I want to go with the story and will probably be able to write faster.
> 
> More news, I have a lot of time off this week so I will probably be able to write more this week.
> 
> Also, random question. Any of you watch Criminal Minds? Because I plan on writing a three way crossover on Supernatural, Criminal Minds, and Spider-Man.
> 
> Until next time, have a night or day wherever you are :D.


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans start to get revealed.

**Flashback, New York**

He stood in the doorway of the small bedroom, watching the small figure sleep. His eyes glowed in the dark as he approached the young child. He easily destroyed the invisible demon trap surrounding the bed.

He smiled down at the figure before holding his arm out and cutting his arm, letting the blood drip down. 

It had been twenty years since he had made the first generation of his army, and this time he was creating the next generation. Usually, he went to the houses to feed his targets demon blood when they were sixths months old, but the figure in front of him was a special expectation.

The young child was four year old, Peter Parker. What made him so special was that he was Dean and Sam Winchesters younger brother. That alone made Peter one of the perfect options because Azazel knew how strong Sam Winchester was and he had a bet that Peter would be as great as his older brother.

There was something else that also made Peter a special case. It was rumored that someday Peter would be given the ability of a Spider.

Azazel knew this would make him the perfect soldier. With the two youngest Winchesters, Azael knew he could win.

With a quick check, Azazel made sure that Peter had drinkin the demon blood.

“Your big brother Sam will lead you,” Azazel smiled as the Peter stirred.

“MOMMY!” Peter screamed when he saw the stranger with yellow, glowing eyes standing in front of him.

“Pete, what's wrong,” Mary called as she dashed down the hallway.

Azazel smirked as he watched Mary dash into the room and how she paled when she saw Azazel standing next to Peter.

“Get away from my son,” Mary growled when she saw the demon, though she couldn’t help with her racing heart. She had an idea of who this demon was and what he was trying to do.

Mary grunted as she was thrown across and thrown to the ceiling. “Peter, run!” Mary shouted to her son who was by now crying hysterically. Mary knew where this was going and she didn’t want Peter to have to see her die.

“Yeah Petey, you should run,” Azazel chuckled before addressing Mary. “Can’t wait to see Johnny’s reaction when he learns about this.

Azazel watched as he slowly moved Mary to the ceiling. “I’ll show you how I killed the original Mary.”

He snapped his fingers and a flame broke out from where Mary was laying on the ceiling. On the other side of the country, a flame broke out in Sam Winchester's apartment. Those two fires forever changed the world.

Azazel disappeared after making sure that Ricahrd Parker was dead and Peter would still be alive.

**Flashback End**

**Bobby’s house**

  
  


When they got back from their hunt, Dean started watching Peter more closely because a few things from the hunt had set off red flags in Dean.

It started with the bruises from the hunt that they all had gotten.

Dean had been checking Peter’s bruises, when he noticed that they were almost gone. Usually that would be a good thing, but the hunt was only a day ago and bruises like the one’s Peter had gotten from the hunt don't just heal overnight.

For the following few weeks, Dean watched over his youngest brother carefully. In those few weeks, Dean noticed a lot of new things that worried him.

For one, Peter almost always knew when an attack was coming. While training one day, Peter had been mocking Dean, and Dean couldn’t stand to have his pride wounded. So, when Peter let his guard down for a drink of water, Dean attacked, expecting to catch Peter off guard.

Instead, he ended up with a face full of dirt and the sounds of Peters amused laughter. At least Peter wasn’t as nervous as when they first met him, Dean had thought when he growled in annoyance at being beaten again.

It was later when Sam came to him with the same observations that he realized it was time to talk with Peter about the past.

So a few days later after Dean had a talk with Sam about their observations, both brothers decided it was time to talk to Peter because they knew that it was possible that whoever killed Peter’s aunt was after Peter because of the demon blood.

Dean didn’t know what he did if that was the reason. He didn’t want to have to go through the same event he went through with Sam and the demon blood.

  
  
  
  


Dean and Sam were in the living room discussing how to approach Peter on the topic of Azazel when a panicked stricken Castiel appeared. 

In an instant, Sam and Dean were rushing towards their friend who was covered in cuts.

“Sam. Dean. Something terrible is going on,” Castiel looked at them with terrified eyes.

“Cas? What's wrong?” Dean questioned, knowing that something serious was going on.

Castiel stumbled over to the couch with the help of the two brothers before replying. “I was gathering information when I was attacked by demons.”

“Why did demons attack you?” Sam watched as the wounds on Cas healed. Sam was starting to get worried because he had never seen Castiel like this before and it concerned him.

“I believe they attacked me to keep me from finding more information on their plans,” Castiel replied as the last of his injuries healed.

“What are demons planning?” Sam looked at his friend with worry.

Cas looked up and stared at them with wide, worried eyes. “They spell thats being performed is very old. With the spell, whoever casts it can bring back whoever they want. It takes a long time to perform because there are certain things you need to complete the spell.”

Dean shared a look with Sam, both knowing that something big was definitely going down.

“Cas, do you know who they would want to bring back?” Dean started at the angel.

“I don’t know yet. I am still trying to find information on who they want to bring back,” Cas glanced around the room before giving a solid nod to the brothers. “I just came to warn you. I must go now because I need to find out who demons are trying to bring back.”

Before the two brothers could protest, Castiel disappeared with a flutter of wings. Dean swore loudly in reply.

After that, the room was filled with silence.

**Time Skip**

It was three days later when Cas showed up, even more worried than last time.

The three brothers had been sitting in the living room watching a movie while Bobby was off somewhere on a hunt when Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, catching everyone by surprise.

“I found out who demons were trying to bring back,” Castiel said in a gravelly voice. 

Dean started at his friend in worry as he took in Cas’s pale face. He rarely saw his friend that worry and anytime he did, someone always seemed to die. “Cas? Who are they bringing back?”

Peter started in silence at the scene that was unraveling before him. He saw the angel look at him for a second before ignoring him in favor to address Dean and Sam. His spider sense started buzzing and Peter glanced around the room, wondering what was about to happen.

“They're planning on bringing Azazel back,” Castiel replied. 

Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they glanced at each other in worry. “Cas… Are you sure?” Sam questioned.

“I am sure, Sam” Cas started. “I made sure it wasn’t a lie.”

“How is it even possible to bring him back?” Dean growls even though on the inside he was panicking because Azazel was supposed to stay dead.

“The spell is very powerful, Dean,” Cas replied. “We need to work quickly because there are only a few more things the demons need until the spell is complete.”

“Cas, what are the materials they need?” Sam asked.

“They need feathers of an archangel and the spell must be done on a full moon,” Cas trailed off. “They also need a certain person to be the vessel for Azazel.”

“Dean? Sam? What is he talking about?” Peter questioned as the conversation kept going and confusing him even more.

“In a moment, Peter,” Sam whispered.

“Cas, are they planning on using Sam?” Dean looked urgently at Cas.

The room was filled with silence for a few moments before Sam and Dean realized that Cas was staring at Peter.

“The youngest Winchester…” Castiel whispered.

“Cas, what is it,” Dean demanded.

“Dean, is the child your brother?” Cas questioned as he remembered the information from his earlier meeting.

Dean looked at him with a horrified expression as dread filled him. He looked at Sam and knew they had both come to the same conclusion.

“Demons are going to use Peter as the vessel for Azazel,” Dean whispered as he watched Peter face morph into panic.

  
  


**No Where**

“I trust that all went well,” the demon said while staring out the window.

“Yes, sir,” another demon replied. “False information was given to the angels messenger. Soon the brothers should know about are plans for Peter.”

“Good job, Jeff,” the demon smiled. “Your much faster than my last intern.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jeff nodded.

“How much longer until we have all the materials?”

“If everything goes as planned, it should only be two weeks,” Jeff replied.

“You are dismissed,” the demon waved an arm and Jeff took that as his signal to leave. “Soon. Very soon Azazel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but i'm going to try and post the last few chapters a bit faster. I plan to have this story done within the next few weeks.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> With that, have a day.


	8. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter isn't great and sorry for taking so long to update, things kept popping up in life.

Peter could only gape at the sight in front of him. When his brothers had told him that there was a panic room that Peter would have to hide in, he wasn’t expecting this.

The room steel high walls which were covered in symbols, some of which Peter knew. The floor had a huge devil trap with a matching fan in the ceiling. The room was bare except for a few pieces of furniture and books.

“Bobby built this?” Peter questioned as he stepped into the room.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “We were all surprised when we found out about it.”

Currently it was only Peter and Sam at Bobby's house because Dean had taken Castiel out to gather more information on the demons' plans.

Peter sighed as he sat down on the cot in the room and watched as Sam took a seat in one of the chairs. “Who is Azazel?” Peter asked while watching his brother who grew slightly pale at the question.

“Azazel… he, um. He’s the reason we got brought into the hunting life,” Sam starts. “When I was a baby, Azazel fed me demon blood and while he was doing it, he… he killed my mother.”

“I'm sorry,” Peter whispered. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

Sam started at Peter with a sad smile. “It’s ok. It’s best if you know so you can understand what's going on.” Sam breathed. “A few years ago, I… I became addicted to demon blood and it caused me to get psychic powers.”

Peter swallowed, nervous about where this was going. “Do-Do you think he fed me demon blood?”

“Were not sure,” Sam replied to his brother while silently vowing to protect Peter from what he went through with the demon blood.

Peter started down at the ground, keeping silent. He wanted to tell his brothers about his powers, but he didn’t want to add more problems to everything else. 

“Let's do some research,” Sam said as he stood up, trying to get rid of the grim feeling in the room.

**Meanwhile with Dean and Cas**

“Why aren’t they coming?” Dean growled as he stood in the crossroad, waiting for a demon to come.

“They might have been ordered not to come,” Castiel replied.

Dean growled in reply as he made his way back to the Impala. He hated that he had little information on what the demons were up to. All he wanted to do was protect his brothers and have things go back to a somewhat normal life.

“Maybe we should try later, Dean,” Cas said as he appeared next to Dean at the Impala.

Dean just shook his head in reply before climbing into the Impala, shortly followed by Castiel.

Dean started the car before a question came to him. "Cas, how did you know about Peter?"

"I didn't know his name or anything about him, but I remembered hearing that there was another Winchester," Cas replied. "At first I thought it was about Adam, but I later learned that John Winchester had a fourth son and that led to me discovering the demon's plan."

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he realized there was a possibility that angels or demons had always been watching his youngest brother.

"I am going to kill whoever had a part in hurting Peter," Dean promised as he turned the car towards the highway.

  
  


**Time Skip**

For the last two weeks, there were no signs of any demons. Sure, there was the normal demon activity, but nothing to draw much concern from the two older Winchester brothers. They were only concerned by the full moon coming up.

Of course, it would be at this time when the demons would strike.

  
  
  


Bobby, Cas and Dean were off somewhere again, trying to find more on the spell while Peter and Sam stayed at Bobby’s house.

After Bobby had gotten back from a hunt, the brothers had informed him about what was happening. In response, Bobby cursed demons before telling the brothers they could stay as long as needed and that he would help.

Currently, Sam and Peter were in the panic room, playing chess since Peter was getting bored and couldn’t go outside.

“Your move,” Peter said to Sam.

In response, Sam moved one of his pieces, not really focusing on the game, but focusing on how nervous Peter seemed.

“Sam, can I ask you something?” Peter whispered.

Sam looked up and nodded. “Of course.”

“When you had-”

“SAM! Get up here,” Bobby shouts out of nowhere.

In an instant, Sam is out of his chair and heading for the stairs. “Peter, stay hidden. Don’t-”

No more can be said because in that moment a demon appeared in the doorway to the panic room, blocking both brothers into the room.

“Hey, Sammy,” the demon smiled.

“You can’t have him,” Sam said while leveling his gun at the demon.

“Can’t do that Sam, but it is your lucky day,” the demon smirked. “You and Dean get off free.”

Sam watched the demon take a step forward before firing his gun, but at this point it was too late. Sam saw the demon's hand move and felt himself being flung backward. Head colliding with the metal wall, Sam slipped into unconsciousness. 

The last thing he saw was Peter’s terrified eyes.

**Meanwhile with Dean and Cas**

“It’s about time you showed up,” Dean growled while he tracked the demon who had just appeared.

“Well, I didn’t want to miss the show,” the demon smirked. “Where are your other brothers.”

Dean's eyes narrowed before he growled and stocked forward while pulling his demon knife out. “Your going to tell me what I want and maybe, just maybe I’ll let you live.”

“It's too late Dean,” the demon shouted. “We already have demons on the way to grab Peter.”

“You’re lying,” Dean replied. 

“Dean, let me try,” Castiel spoke up.

“Fine,” Dean replied before glancing down to make sure that the devil trap was still in place. He was terrified. He knew that the demons were going to try something soon because it was only a day until a full moon.

“Tell me who is trying to bring back Azazel,” Castiel growled while staring at the demon.

“Do whatever you want to me,” the demon laughed. “Azazel is going to be brought back tomorrow night and there will be nothing stopping him from spreading his army again.”

“Azazel won’t be coming back because you can’t reach the vessel,” Castiel glared.

The demon just stared at Dean in reply. “Don’t worry, Dean, we’ll make sure to leave you Sammy for now, but we'll come for him later. He’ll have to lead an army.”

“Don’t you dare touch either of my brothers,” Dean growled before being interpreted with laughter that for some reason sent chills down his spine.

“What about Adam,” the demon sang. “We already have Peter.”

“Dean,” Cas said. Dean looked over at him only to stop short when he saw Cas’s panicked expression. “My powers aren’t working.”

Dean grew numb at that and his eyes widened as he watched the demon laugh into the night air. Without missing a beat, Dean raced to his car.

His brothers were in trouble.

**Time Skip**

Peter thrashed against his restraints as a demon dragged him through a dank hallway. He knew it had been a few hours since he was taken from Bobby's house and he was terrified. He didn’t know if any of them were still alive or what was going to happen to him.

He grunted as he was thrown onto the floor. A moment later he flinched when a door slammed open and a man walked in.

“Good job, Jeff,” the figure said as he kneeled in front of Peter. From what he could see, Peter could tell that the figure was male with brown hair and a demon because of the dark void staring at him. 

“Thank you, sir,” the other figure, Jeff, replied. 

“What did you do to my brothers,” Peter shouted.

“That doesn’t matter for now,” the unnamed figure said. “Where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. I’m Seth.”

Peter glared in reply before spitting at Seth.

The man just shook his head before standing to address Jeff. “Get him ready for the summoning. We need him to be ready for Azazel tomorrow.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Don’t worry, Peter,” Seth started. “You're doing something amazing.”

Peter shivered as he watched Seth walk away. He prayed that his brothers were ok and would come for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, one chapter left ;D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and are excited for the last chapter.


	9. The Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I would take a while to update, but I was excited to get this chapter out.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Deans phone rang. Usually, Dean would ignore it or be annoyed, but in the tense silence of the Impala, Dean was terrified.

Without glancing at the caller ID, Dean accepted the call.

“Dean, demons took Peter,” Sam panicked voice said over the phone.

“How?” Dean swallowed.

“A bunch of demons attacked Bobby and one came to the basement. We weren’t ready for that many.”

“Demons tricked us too,” Dean started. “They did something to Cas’s powers, so we have to drive back. Be ready to plan an attack when we get back” With that, Dean ended the call and focused on getting back to Bobby’s.

**Time Skip**

It took Dean almost twenty minutes to get back the Bobby’s. By then, Bobby and Sam had already gathered books, weapons, or anything else that could help to find Peter and stop the rise of Azazel.

“Let's start,” Dean stated while walking through the door to the house. “What do we have so far?”

“We know how to stop the spell,” Sam said warily. “But we don’t know where the spell is being performed.”

Dean paced around the room. “They have to be close, right?”

“I believe they are,” Castiel spoke up. “I can sense something unnatural nearby.”

“Do you know the location, Cas?” Sam questioned while staring hopefully at Castiel.

“It will take me awhile to hone into the location,” Cas replied.

“Cas, you work on that while me and the boys work on a plan,” Bobby stated. With a murmur of agreement from everyone, the group split up to start the plan for saving Peter.

  
  


**Meanwhile with Peter**

Peter glanced around the dark room that he was currently in. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew that whatever the demons were planning would be happening soon.

So far in his time here, Peter had been given food, which he refused to eat because it caused his spider sense to scream.

Currently, he was working to undo the chains around his wrist and ankles. He knew that he had to get out because he knew whatever was going to happen would hurt so many people and he didn’t want that.

Peter silently cheered as one of the chains fell to the ground before moving onto the other one. 

**Time Skip**

Two hours had passed since everyone had gathered back at Bobby’s and about three hours since Peter had been missing. Since then, Sam, Dean, and Bobby had managed to come up with a plan. Cas had been able to locate where Peter was.

Currently, all four of them were loading up the Impala and another car to make their way to where Peter was being kept, which was a warehouse according to Castiel. Usually, Cas would have teleported them all there, but the demons were being careful and had put wardings all around the warehouse for up to ten miles.

So, this left all four of them driving in a car because Cas’s powers still weren’t working the right way.

With a deep sigh, Dean shut the trunk of the Impala before turning around to look at Cas and Bobby. “You two renember the plan?”

“We already went over it a million times, idjit,” Bobby said. Even though it didn’t seem like it, Bobby was just as worried as Sam and Dean. He hadn’t known Peter for long, but he still cared about the kid and he could see how worried Sam and Dean were.

“Ok. We’ll meet you guys there,” Dean nodded before turning around and getting into the Impala with Sam.

Dean started the Impala before peeling out onto the street, breaking every speed limit, but he didn’t care. He had to save both his brothers.

Sam noticed how tense his brother was. “We’ll get there in time, Dean,” Sam softly spoke.

“I hope so, Sammy.” 

The car was filled with silence for the rest of the ride.

**Time Skip**

“It’s time, sir,” Jeff said as he walked up to his king.

“Good. Bring the child out here. Everything needs to be perfect,” Seth said as he walked around a symbol. Currently, he was in an empty room. The only thing it contained was a sunroof and a symbol on the ground. The rest of the ingredients were locked away in a room because the spell had to be performed in a room with no light while the vessel had to be under a full moon.

A few moments later, Jeff was dragging Peter into the room. Peter shivered when he saw the symbol because he knew the spell was about to happen.

“Why am I being used as a vessel,” Peter shouted as he tried to use his powers to stick the ground, which unfortunately didn’t work because his shoes made sticking to things harder.

“Well, I guess we could tell you. You won’t be alive soon to tell anyone,” Seth said while producing a strip of cloth that he tied around Peter’s mouth to keep him silent. “You have Azazel’s blood in you and you were cursed by a god. That's how you got your spider abilities. That's also how we know you’ll be strong enough for the spell.”

Peter's eyes widened and a shiver went through him. The raw fear was visible in his eyes and this made Seth smile.

“No will save you, Peter,” Seth said while making his way to the door. “Get him prepared, Jeff.”

Peter started to thrash widley as Jeff shoved him onto the symbol and started tying him up. Peter had tried to remain calm and follow what his brothers had taught him, but he was terrified. He started shaking with fear as he was finally tied down and Jeff was leaving the room.

With a deep breath in, Peter calmed himself down and started to untie himself, which was difficult because his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

Peter almost cried with relief when he heard the familiar shouts of his brothers.

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

“You ready, Sam?” Dean questioned as he drove the last few miles to the warehouse.

“Yeah,” Sam replied.

The next few moments were filled with tense silence, but it didn’t matter. They were almost to the warehouse.

They soon pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse and jumped out of the Impala as Bobby pulled up behind them.

“We’ll meet you guys out here,” Dean nodded before they all went their separate ways.

Dean went to the trunk and pulled out a bag full of weapons. “You ready, Sam?” Dean asked again.

Sam replied by grabbing another bag from the trunk and giving a nod.

The brothers started to slowly make their way through the building. For once, luck was on their side because there were few demons in the hallways and any that were found were quickly dealt with.

They went room to room, searching for any sign of their brother, but came up short until one room.

“Peter’s been here,” Dean spoke while holding up a bobby pin.

“He might be nearby,” Sam said.

They were interrupted by loud, angry shouts. Within a moment, Sam and Dean were in the hallway and greeted by a blade to the face. 

“We won’t let you mess with our plans,” the demon growled.

Dean in reply slammed the demon into the wall while. “Where is are brother?”

The demon just chuckled in reply, which was cut short because Dean shoved a blade into the vessel.

They continued on their way down the hallway, which yielded nothing else. Out of desperation, Sam shouted, “Peter?”

“Sam?” Dean whispered shouted. “We're supposed to be quiet. We don’t know what the demons are doing or how many there are.”

Sam just gulped in reply before they both stood in silence, trying to figure out what to do next. The silence was interrupted by a loud shout.

“SAM! DEAN!” a voice shouted, no Peter's voice, shouted.

The two older brothers shared a look before racing down the hallway. A small part of them knew it could be a trap, but they didn’t care. They wanted to save their brother.

**Meanwhile with Peter**

Peter hissed as he finally got the handcuffs off. It had taken time, but Peter had managed to untie himself. With a quick yank, the cloth on Peter's mouth was gone and Peter was free to talk.

He ran for the door before stopping short when he heard something. His brother, Sam, was calling his name. Instantly, Peter knew that his brothers were safe and had come for him.

“SAM! DEAN!” he shouted.

Peter heard heavy footsteps coming from behind him and he knew it was his brothers. Spinning around, Peter ran for the other door in the room. 

He was almost to the doorway when his spider sense flared up. With a frown, Peter stopped short.  _ “It's not a trap, is it?”  _ He thought to himself.

He was too late to realize that the danger was behind him.

Peter gasped as he felt something pierce his back. Blood gathered in his mouth as his hands came up to the blade producing though his chest. Horror filled Peter as he realized what happened. His hands scrambled to rid himself of the blade, and in response, the blade was twisted and pulled out of Peter with a harsh tug.

Peter gurgled on his blood as he fell to the ground. His vision started to blur and the last thing he saw before his vision went dark was the horrified expressions on his brothers faces.

  
  
  


“NO!” Dean shouted in horror as he watched a demon stab his brother. Images flashed through Dean's mind as he saw the same scene that he had seen years ago, except it was Sam being stabbed that time.

Dean heard Sam’s chocked gasp as they both ran towards Peter, who had already fallen to the ground. Peter’s eyes briefly met the brothers eyes before he collapsed all the way. 

Shouts echoed throughout the room and Dean saw Bobby run by, but he ignored it. All he could focus on was his dead brother. He felt the tears gather in his eyes as he collapsed across from Sam.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Dean whispered as he sat numbly in the room, listening to the sobs of his brother. “He was supposed to live his life.”

They had stopped the spell, but at what cost?

  
  


**Nowhere**

Peter gasped as his eyes shot open. He breathed heavily as he glanced around. He was surrounded by trees and the sky was midnight blue.

In the next moment, everything came back to Peter and he scrambled upright as he felt his chest, only to realize there was no wound or blood.

A howl stopped Peter’s thoughts. Peter’s spider sense started screaming and he knew he had to move. So he did the only thing he could think of in this situation.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but it had to be done.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Where do you think Peter is?
> 
> Again, I'm sorry, but it was always meant to happen.
> 
> Until next time ;D,


End file.
